


Unorthodox

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: Obi-Wan asks Padmé to take part in an unusual ritural concerning Anakin's trials for Knighting. As a result, their relationship is changed forever. Written for the 2020 Obidala Convention.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Unorthodox.

Panting, Padmé withdrew her hand and wiped it clean. As she waited for her breathing to calm down, she knew that she had done all she could to prepare. There was nothing left but to go through with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It began several months ago. Obi-Wan had called her and requested that they have dinner together, without attendants or droids, in her apartment. 

Mystified but intrigued, she agreed.

He arrived punctually, giving no reason for his request until long after their food had been settled inside them and they were having drinks alongside each other upon her sofa.

When he at last started to tell her why he had come to visit, she could not have been more surprised. 

Or shocked.

Apparently there was a rather unorthodox ritual within the Order for when a padawan learner was deemed ready for their trials. During their communion with the ancient energy that was the force, there was always the risk that a Jedi could become lost within the waves, unable to find a way back to their bodies. A great many Jedi had been lost this way, before they found techniques in which to combat the risk. It could happen during a battle, during meditation…

.... And during sex.

The latter was why he had come to see her. Anakin had requested that his trials begin. Privately Obi-Wan and several of the council believed he was not ready to become a knight, lacking the psychological discipline required, but they could not refuse the request, simply because of his skills with a lightsaber which were now competing with the level of a Master, a usual indication of a padawan's readiness for knighthood.

Of all the trials, for there were many, the ones which challenged a padawan’s self discipline took the longest to reach completion, due to the amount of preparation involved. All were supervised in order to prevent a padawan being lost within the Force. When it came to the most unorthodox of all, there was a particular amount of care and supervision involved. It was also an unusual ritual in one respect. That if the padawan expressed a wish to include a being who did not belong to the Order and that request was granted, they would be allowed to participate within the ritual.

Hence this evening visit, to ask her if she was able to grant the wish which Anakin had expressed in her and would be willing to participate.

Still shocked by what he had told her, it took some time for her to answer. She had not seen Anakin for over ten years, not since they were very young, fighting to free her people from the Trade Federation blockade. She had difficulty picturing him as a young almost Jedi Knight, similar to what Obi-Wan must have been back then, for she knew he was knighted on Naboo, in recognition of his victory against a Sith. In her mind she could only see the child that Anakin had been, boldly confident, precocious, possessing a natural engineering talent while concealing the fears that were a byproduct of his upbringing. To hear of him as a young man, professing a desire for her, was as unsettling as the comment he had made about the two of them marrying, all those years ago.

Nervously, her mind still coming to terms with all she learned so far this evening, she asked if he could explain what her participation would entail.

The answer she received was quite detailed. Obi-Wan replied that she could begin at any point of the ritual she wished. She could change her mind whenever she felt it was too much, or just participate in the final act. He then went on to explain what the ritual would entail for her, if she chose to participate.

Four acts compromised the entire trial, designed to educate the padawan and accustom her to what the ritual involved. 

Number one was learning about pleasure, which she soon realised was basically engaging in mastubation until they were naturally easily aroused. The second entailed hand stroking and oral gratification, with the same goal in mind as the first. The third was a rehearsal of the positions the ritual demanded before a mirror, which would act as a prop to accustom her to the reality of witnesses who would observe the final act. The fourth was her and Anakin participating in that position, before a member of the Trial Council, Obi-Wan and two other jedi, who were tasked in tutoring her and Anakin through the previous three acts.

She and Anakin would progress at the same pace through the three stages of preparation, not engaging with each other until they were ready to perform the ritual. This separate tuition was in itself a mark of Anakin's progress in becoming a Jedi, a sign of deficiency in his self discipline. If he had mastered that particular aspect of training, they would take part in the lessons together, albeit under supervision just in case they needed guidance or Anakin was in danger of losing himself to the Force. As he had not mastered his self-discipline, they would be taught apart, and he would be without the knowledge of how much participation she took. A female Jedi master had been selected to tutor Anakin, while Padmé could choose anyone in the Order she wished.

Her immediate thought was to choose Obi-Wan. She did not know why, but he seemed to her to be the appropriate choice. He was one of the few Jedi she knew, they were comfortable with each other. She trusted him. She knew that she would be safe with him.

She voiced the question, asking him if he was eligible, despite being Anakin's master, if it would not be a conflict of interest. He was clearly surprised by her choice, yet he replied that if she chose to participate, then he would be honoured to accept the role of her tutor.

Obi-Wan gave her some time to think it over, assuring her that she was well within her right to refuse, that her decision to do so not would make no difference to Anakin passing this trial, as there were alternatives put in place for those who chose not to voice such a request.

Padmé thought about little else for several days. At first the nature of the ritual had slightly horrified her, even though Obi-Wan had made the reasons why it was undertaken sound perfectly reasonable. He had given her a few pieces of reading material on the ritual before he left, which were extremely detailed about it, explaining reasons behind each aspect, what they achieved in helping a padawan maintain and improve their self-discipline in all aspects of interacting with others outside and not belonging to the Order, how it came to help them in understanding behaviour and when they made commitment to another. The latter, like much of what she had heard tonight surprised her, she had thought that was against the code for a Jedi to pursue a relationship. Now she learned that with consent of the Council, a Jedi was allowed to marry and have children if they desired to do so.

In the end, she agreed to participate. Though the thought of having sex with Anakin before witnesses was still a little unnerving, she reasoned that ultimately it was a favour for a friend, albeit an extreme one.

Obi-Wan was surprised by her acceptance and her request to participate in all the lessons. Her reasoning to do so, as she explained as much to him, was to give her the opportunity to become used to impersonal sex, so by the time she had it with Anakin it would not feel so uncomfortable. 

They were both nervous on the night she began her lessons. Although he had participated in this ritual in order to pass his own trials, performing such intimate acts in front of each other was not something either of them had expected their friendship to include. 

They maintained a certain level of decency. Both wore something to cover their chests, as she would be allowed to do so during the ritual with Anakin. But their sex was utterly bare and Padmé could not help but blush as she caught sight of him and he reacted to her admiration.

They retired her to her bedroom. He started first, seated on the bed before her, stroking himself. When he reached the state of full arousal, he asked her to begin. 

From the reading material he had left her, Padmé knew this was the usual practice for the first time during this act, as the sight of the tutor's erection was supposed to provide a visual aide. 

She followed the advice which the reading material provided, settling her gaze on his arousal as she tended to her own. Though it took some time, she managed to reach her peak. 

Afterwards, as she lay back flushed and warm against the pillows, her gaze met Obi-Wan's as he took hold of himself to finish off the act. He returned her look with one of his own, unspoken and full of meaning that neither of them dared to explore just yet. 

Afterwards he sought to put her at ease by giving her a cloth to clean herself before he produced one for him. He handed her the skirt she had shed before they began and put on his trousers. He talked to her about the current affairs of the galaxy until it was time for him to return to the temple. 

The next night he returned and they repeated the act, doing so every night, the nerves and awkwardness gradually fading away as anticipation of sexual pleasure took their place. 

When they moved on to the second act, he began it with a final lesson of the first, in a repeat of the motions that took place during the first time, along with the nerves as well. It was one thing to contemplate, another entirely to actually do. 

After she had reached her peak, he took her hand and curled her fingers around his cock, guiding her movement until he came. 

He saw to her pleasure then, his hands and mouth between her thighs, his gaze always on her, observing what aroused her the most. Her second peak was more powerful than her first, something she reasoned was due to his fingers being able to reach places hers found difficult. 

The practicing of the second act lasted longer than the first, due to Anakin experiencing some difficulty during it. Since she was obliged to keep pace with him, she continued to engage with Obi-Wan in bringing him to his peak with her hand and he bringing her to hers, with his fingers, tongue and mouth.

She had never taken him in her mouth, although she had often wondered what it would feel like if she did. Once she had made an attempt to do so, only to be prevented by him staying her motions. When she asked why, he had answered that it was not something he enjoyed, finding the usual position for the act demeaning. He also added that it was not necessary to practice such as it was not included within the ritual. 

Neither was her oral gratification she pointed out, to which he reminded her that she needed to be as fully aroused as possible for the ritual and repeated acts of pleasure helped aid her body into such a state. With that answer she was forced to concede and deny herself and him that form of gratification, yet the curiosity lingered within her, joining other feelings, which, once they took root, flourished.

There was a series of nights she remembered in particular as being the prelude to what was to come. Instead of sitting facing each other, Obi-Wan had sat before the pillows and gathered her in front of him. He used just his fingers on those nights to bring her to her peak, slipping them inside her one at a time while his thumb tended to her clit. 

She could feel his arousal against her back, or see it between her thighs when the constraint of her back pressed to his chest became too much for him to bear. His head rested on her shoulder, his warm breath passing by her ear and over her skin. 

After her peak he waited for her to take him in hand, always surprised when she did. He had told her the first night that it was her choice, that these lessons were just about her pleasure and not his gratification. Yet she had been curious and then fascinated, before desiring to give him the pleasure which he freely gave her. She respected his wishes in never taking him into her mouth, though she continued to wonder what it would feel like. 

She also began to contemplate how the third act would feel. Obi-Wan had told her that the traditional positions would be used first, that they would only begin rehearsing the position used in the ritual when it was deemed that Anakin was ready to undertake it and she was comfortable to proceed in participating. 

Lying against him as he made her peak with his fingers, or watching him as he brought her to her orgasm with his mouth, caused feelings to grow inside her, ones which she came to realise had always been there, waiting to be acknowledged. 

She worried about voicing them, about whether he felt the same. How he would feel about her continued participation in the ritual if he did, along with her own feelings for doing so. Whether it would feel like a betrayal of what lay between them, if anything did. She knew these lessons would stop after the ritual and wondered how they would feel going back to a friendship without them. The possibility caused an ache that she could only imagine to be worse when it became reality. 

She was afraid to speak of it, but eventually it became impossible to ignore and conceal.

During one of the nights after he had brought her to her peak while she lay against him, she turned and sought his lips. As surprised as he was when she took him in hand, he was more so now, so much so that it took courage for her to continue pressing her lips against his unresponsive ones. 

When he did respond at last, it was everything she had imagined, if not more. His mouth opened and his tongue sought hers, as his arms pulled her closer into his embrace, while his fingers explored parts of her previously not permitted. 

When they finally broke apart, her body facing him, his arousal nestled against her folds, the realisation and acceptance of the feelings that lay between them silently apparent. 

From that moment they progressed into the third act without any regard for Anakin's pace. That night Obi-Wan made love to her, seeking her consent and need for protection before he slowly slipped inside her for the first time. His mouth worshipped every aspect of her as he thrust himself in and out of her, bringing her to her peak before he sought his own.

They talked during the afterglow, about their feelings and if she still wanted to go through with the ritual. She admitted her reluctance in the wake of their shared affections, but that a part of her also felt obligated to continue to participate. 

He reminded her of what he had said in the beginning, that it was entirely up to her and she was free to withdraw at any time, that as yet Anakin knew nothing of her involvement and would continue to remain in ignorance until the day of the ritual in order to grant her this freedom. 

It would be difficult to watch her go through with it, he acknowledged, yet if she wanted to do so, he would not dissuade her. Nothing would change between them if she did, he swore to her. 

His avowal did not make her decision any easier. She still had time to withdraw if she wished, for according to his tutor Anakin was not ready to move on to the rehearsal of the act in preparation for performing the ritual. Yet she still felt committed to participating, concerned that though no one had told him, somehow Anakin knew or would come to know of her involvement and would resent her decision to withdraw, not to mention her relationship with Obi-Wan if he learned of that as well.

Obi-Wan never pressured her into making a decision, his focus always on her pleasure whenever they spent the evening together. Now that they had admitted to the feelings that lay between them, he frequently spent the night too, only parting from her in the morning, when her duties required her to work, or when he was needed at the Temple. She had been worried at first that his frequent absences from the Order would aid Anakin’s possible discovery of their relationship, as he would question his master’s time away, but Obi-Wan assured her that because Anakin was undertaking his trials, his duties as master were only to be kept apprised of the padawan’s progress towards knighthood, which was assessed independently, just as his behaviour as a master and his respect for the time of his padawan's trials was too.

For a while, Padmé tried to forget about the ritual, focusing on her budding relationship with Obi-Wan, in and out of the bedroom. Their time together now included meals and domesticity, as whenever he came over in the evening and left in the morning, they always broke their fast together. Often it felt as if they were living together, as their paths rarely crossed during their duties of the day. When they spoke of politics and matters currently concerning the Republic, it was very easy to forget what was to come especially as their nights together had abandoned all of the formality involved within the ritual and transformed into the traditional motions of making love.

Until one night when Obi-Wan came to her with a troubled look that brought her dilemma back to the forefront.

Anakin had at last progressed into the final stage of ritual. Only the rehearsals of the final act were left. 

Her time was running out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At her request Obi-Wan took her through a rehearsal of the ritual, moving a mirror so she could see herself during the act, kneeling behind her as she knelt on the bed, thrusting into her from behind. It was difficult for both of them, not because of the mirror, for that aspect she found somewhat arousing, but because of what the rehearsal meant, which made it difficult for either of them to achieve satisfaction from performing it. Added to that Obi-Wan’s girth also limited him to only shallow thrusts, as he refused to do the position required for full penetration, which would have required her to press her face against the bed and raise her derriére. Obi-Wan found that position demeaning to her. He argued also that it wouldn’t be needed, because Anakin was not as well endowed as he. 

It only brought the decision she needed to make to the forefront of her mind. Afterwards when he withdrew from her and took her into his arms, letting the silence settle over them, knowing she needed time to think, Padmé contemplated the choices before her. 

There were only two. She could either go through with the ritual or refuse to participate any further. The latter was the easiest option, as Anakin was still ignorant of her initial acceptance and would never learn of it either, if she did. Her withdrawal would not leave him unable to pass the trial, for he would simply go through the ritual with his tutor, as Obi-Wan had confessed to her that he had done so, having been not interested in anyone when it came to him having to undertake it.

Or she could go through with it, a motion which seemed only harder now since she had first agreed to it, and not just because of her relationship with Obi-Wan. The idea of kneeling on the bed, before those almost dispassionate onlookers, while a man she had not seen since he was a boy, kneeled behind her and coupled with her, was no longer a favour that she was doing for a friend. It may have been rationalised away as such when she first agreed, but now a part of her questioned Anakin’s motives in asking for her. 

If he really cared for her, as he claimed, why would he ask her to do this? Why had he not chosen to do what Obi-Wan had done and take part with his tutor? Did he not think of what she might feel in undertaking this ritual? Did he only think of himself and who he wished to undertake this trial with, a girl he had not seen in ten years, who was older than he, wiser in the ways of the galaxy than he? She wanted to confront him with all of these questions, even though that would reveal her initial acceptance to participate in this ritual. Another part of her contemplated brazening it out, imagining Anakin cowed by her appearance, unable to perform.

She had read about what could happen if the padawan was unable to perform the ritual. Either his tutor would stimulate him until he became able to do so, or his master would show him how it was done. Ultimately it was up to the Master from the Trial Council to determine what would happen. Out of those alternatives, Padmé preferred it being Obi-Wan who stepped in, though she wondered how it would feel having him in front of Anakin and other witnesses when compared to the privacy and intimacy of her apartment. Though using the mirror was meant to provide that feeling of being watched, she knew it would be different with witnesses. 

One night she asked Obi-Wan how he felt about the trial. 

"I see the need for it," he replied, "making love using the force is a powerful experience," he added and she flushed as she recalled the times they had done so. Though she was not force sensitive herself, feeling Obi-Wan's touch using the ancient energy was an extraordinary event. "But I'm not sure I agree with how the trial is conducted. I can think of other ways, however none of them are the ideal solution either." 

They practiced the position in front of the mirror a few more times, but spoke of the trial no more. Padmé knew that Obi-Wan would support whatever decision she made and was giving her the space to make the choice whether to take part in the ritual or not. She knew that time was running out, yet she seemed unable to decide what she should do. Saying no and withdrawing seemed the easiest decision, but she felt guilty about doing so for a ritual she felt no qualms about accepting in the first place.

She had until Obi-Wan informed when the ritual would take place. In the meantime, she resolved to cease agnosising about it, in the hope that time would provide the answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Now you know the basic premise of the story, I shall spoiler a little. There are two choices now. Option one is that Anakin is able to perform the ritual. In Option two, he cannot rise to the occasion.

Part 2:  
Option 1:

Panting, Padmé withdrew her hand and wiped it clean. As she waited for her breathing to calm down, she knew that she had done all she could to prepare. There was nothing left but to go through with it.

Dressing in a loose top and robe, she left her penthouse for her private transport. No one, not even her security, knew about this trip to the Jedi Temple for the ritual. Captain Tycho would demand a full explanation, one she was not comfortable in giving. Her agents were with her decoys, as she had informed the captain that she would be staying in her apartment all day. She should be back in time for the end of the Senate meetings that her handmaidens could handle without requiring her input.

It had been a while since she handled a speeder and navigating Coruscant airways was no picnic. Fortunately she arrived at the Temple without incident. 

After giving her natural name to the reception, using her family surname as opposed to her regnal one, she was escorted by a guide to a wing of the Temple she had never seen before. Still architecturally styled in a similar fashion to the rest of the interior, yet it was not a wing that visitors to the Temple traversed.

Her guide stopped outside one of the many doors some distance down the corridor. A security panel was placed beside it, into which the guide pressed a code that opened the door. They gestured for Padmé to step inside.

Within, a short corridor led her to a large bedroom. A bed was placed against the furthest wall, near a corner. Before it were three chairs, all occupied. Obi-Wan sat in one, next to him was a curvaceous female Jedi who she presumed had tutored Anakin. In the last chair sat an androginuous Jedi, a species unfamiliar to her, who must be the trial master.

She took off her robe and knelt upon the bed in front of them. Her eyes drifted to Obi-Wan who carefully glanced at her, silently seeming to make sure she was well.

After what seemed like a long wait, she could hear someone walking down the short corridor. Glancing towards the entrance, she soon came to fix her gaze on Anakin. 

He was taller. Much taller than his master, with a long padawan braid. He wore a robe like his master. He seemed surprised by her presence, possibly because she had not informed Obi-Wan that she would partake in the ritual until the night before. 

He walked up to the three Jedi Masters and bowed before them. Then he removed his robe. Padmé could only see his back, which was unremarkable and unblemished by scars or aging.

He turned to face her and she quickly took in the rest of his body. His chest was more muscular than Obi-Wan’s. It tapered to a slim waist from which her eyes moved towards his erection. Obi-Wan had not been understating the case that Anakin was not as well endowed as he. She doubted he would help her reach an orgasm.

He climbed the bed and crawled to sit behind her. She felt him place his cock between her thighs. Then she felt him enter her. He was not as thick in girth as Obi-Wan, it took time for her core to adjust, time that he did not give them. He seemed focused on reaching his orgasm as quickly as possible. Whether she would reach one was another matter. His movements did not seem to ensure it, nor did he seem able to wait for her as Obi-Wan did.

The reading material had explained to her that it was not always vital for both of them to experience an orgasm in order for the trial to be considered passed. It was why Obi-Wan had advised her to masterbate before leaving for the ritual, so it made it easier for her body to achieve it if she could, and so she would not experience bleeding when Anakin entered her.

She was careful not to look at Obi-Wan while Anakin thrust himself in and out of her, worried that he would sense her thoughts and feelings about his master. She kept her mind blank, focused on Anakin’s panting and the feel of him as he moved back and forth. 

Suddenly he groaned and she felt him cilmax inside her. He withdrew from her and she kept her legs open as the seed leaked from her core. She was protected, but still, it did not feel right having his seed inside her. 

Anakin climbed off the bed, grabbed his robe and left the room. The trial master took a glance at the pool of sperm beneath her, nodded at Obi-Wan and then left, followed by the female jedi master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Now you know the basic premise of the story, I shall spoiler a little. There are two choices now. Option one is that Anakin is able to perform the ritual. In Option two, he cannot rise to the occasion.

Part 2  
Option 2:

Panting, Padmé withdrew her hand and wiped it clean. As she waited for her breathing to calm down, she knew that she had done all she could to prepare. There was nothing left but to go through with it.

Dressing in a loose top and robe, she left her penthouse for her private transport. No one, not even her security, knew about this trip to the Jedi Temple for the ritual. Captain Tycho would demand a full explanation, one she was not comfortable in giving. Her agents were with her decoys, as she had informed the captain that she would be staying in her apartment all day. She should be back in time for the end of the Senate meetings that her handmaidens could handle without requiring her input.

It had been a while since she handled a speeder and navigating Coruscant airways was no picnic. Fortunately she arrived at the Temple without incident.

After giving her natural name to the reception, using her family surname as opposed to her regnal one, she was escorted by a guide to a wing of the Temple she had never seen before. Still architecturally styled in a similar fashion to the rest of the interior, yet it was not a wing that visitors to the Temple traversed.

Her guide stopped outside one of the many doors some distance down the corridor. A security panel was placed beside it, into which the guide pressed a code that opened the door. They gestured for Padmé to step inside.

Within, a short corridor led her to a large bedroom. A bed was placed against the furthest wall, near a corner. Before it were three chairs, all occupied. Obi-Wan sat in one, next to him was a curvaceous female Jedi who she presumed had tutored Anakin. In the last chair sat an androginuous Jedi, a species unfamiliar to her, who must be the trial master.

She took off her robe and knelt upon the bed in front of them. Her eyes drifted to Obi-Wan who carefully glanced at her, silently seeming to make sure she was well.

After what seemed like a long wait, she could hear someone walking down the short corridor. Glancing towards the entrance, she soon came to fix her gaze on Anakin.

He was taller. Much taller than his master, with a long padawan braid. He wore a robe like his master. He seemed surprised by her presence, possibly because she had not informed Obi-Wan that she would partake in the ritual until the night before.

He walked up to the three Jedi Masters and bowed before them. Then he removed his robe. Padmé could only see his back, which was unremarkable and unblemished by scars or aging.

There was a long pause as he stood still before the Jedi Masters. Then the trial master spoke in a tired voice.

“Stimulate him,” they said. “We shall give him a little time. If not, his master will have to show him how it is done.”

Padmé did not allow herself to hope. She gathered from the few words and her limited vision that Anakin could not rise to the occasion as it were. She could see the female jedi master take him in hand, her mouth opening. She looked to Obi-Wan, who kept a discreet watch on her and his padawan.

After some time had passed, he carefully shook his head. A moment or two later the trial master spoke once more.

“Obi-Wan, show your padawan what to do,” they said. “It appears he needs the reminder. When this trial is arranged again, his tutor shall take the place of this young woman. I have no desire to put her through this again just because padawan Skywalker requested her presence. Especially when he has failed to express his preference for her.”

Obi-Wan rose from the chair and shed his robe. Beneath he wore nothing, and his cock was ready. Anakin took his chair, his robe back on but open, showing the evidence of his failure.

Padmé watched Obi-Wan walk towards her. He paused before her and his hand reached between her thighs. He smiled at her as he felt she was ready.

He mounted the bed and settled behind her. Carefully he took himself in hand and rubbed against her folds before entering her. He stilled, letting her adjust to his girth once more. He was close beside her, waiting for her to give him a signal. She nodded and he began to move, slowly at first, then building up the pace considerately.

She looked at the witnesses. The trial master seemed detached from the ritual, if it could still be called that, in light of Anakin’s failure. The female jedi master was sitting watching, her hands placed in such a way that Padmé wondered if she was taking pleasure from the sight of her and Obi-Wan.

As for Anakin, he was watching, but in shame and embarrassment over his failure. Padmé was glad that his focus appeared to be on himself rather than her and Obi-Wan. He did not look jealous, leading her to doubt his feelings once more. 

Obi-Wan increased the pace of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside her which always brought her pleasure. She let herself enjoy it, despite the witnesses, despite the difficulty in trying to imagine that they were alone. When she reached her peak she felt him join her.

When they both became aware of the room once more, he slowly withdrew, his seed following, giving the proof required.

The trial master rose from his chair and left the room, followed by the female jedi master, with a still shame faced Anakin in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: For this part, it does not matter which option you have chosen. Whether it works for both, is your opinion. It makes no direct reference to either. The uncomfortable part featuring Anakin has finished.

Part 3.

When they were alone, Obi-Wan knelt before her and handed her a cloth. She cleaned between her thighs and gave it back to him. He called her robe to her with the Force and she thanked him as she put it back on, changing her position on the bed, avoiding the damp patch as she sat down upon the mattress.

“How do you feel?” he asked her gently.

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. “I don’t think I’ve come to terms with it yet.”

“There’s a shower here, if you wish to clean up,” Obi-Wan informed her. “Or I’ll take you to your apartment if you prefer.”

“I would, thank you,” she accepted, grateful she didn’t need to think about driving through Coruscant’s airways just now.

He rose up from his kneeling position on the floor and held out a hand. She took it and followed him out of the room, through the corridor, back outside.

The noise of Coruscant seemed quite a contrast to the silence that had existed during the ritual, save for the sounds usually produced by such exertion.

Her transport was waiting for her. Obi-Wan helped her climb into it and then got in himself. He waited for her to get comfortable, then drove her home.

When she entered her apartment, Padmé felt herself relax for the first time since she had left it. She turned to face Obi-Wan, who stood behind her.

“Are we okay?” she asked him. 

“Of course,” he assured her, closing the distance between them, his arms coming to rest loosely around her waist. 

“Will you stay?” she asked him.

He nodded. “I have nowhere else to be,” he replied. “Anakin does not need or expect me back today.”

“Will you join me in the shower?” she asked him.

“If you wish,” he returned. 

“I do,” she admitted.

He followed her to the refresher, where they quickly shed their clothes. She turned the shower on and stepped inside, feeling him follow behind her. 

Moving herself under the falling water, she let the shower wash the stain of that ritual off her. She turned to find Obi-Wan standing before her, wet from the dual shower heads, holding her soap and cleaner. The offer was clear in his gesture, so she nodded.

He put some liquid soap on the cleaner and stepped forward so he could wash her with it. She stood still, letting him run the implement over her body. His motions were soothing and caressing, exactly what she needed. 

He left her mound till last, dropping to his knees, waiting for her to open her thighs. She sat down on the ledge behind her and parted her legs. He knelt between them as he gently washed the most intimate part of her.

His eyes never left hers.

By the time he was finished, she wanted him. Silently she reached between them and grabbed his wrist. When he read the look in her eyes, his own asked a question of her, if she was sure after what she had just gone through. 

She nodded.

He dropped the cleaner and pressed his mouth to her folds. Padmé leaned against the tiled wall as he licked and nipped at her cilt and her core, letting the pleasure take hold of her. Inside, her thoughts and feelings came to find the peaceful balance she had been lacking during the ritual. The moment that she had agnosised over for so long had passed. She was free of it. Obi-Wan was free of it. 

They still had each other.

Obi-Wan worshipped her until she orgasmed. He gently drew her back down from her high, then sat back on his haunches, his gaze on her. 

Padmé’s eyes drifted to a part of him, left roused and weeping by his attentions to her. She opened her legs further and met his gaze with intent, nodding when he silently asked her if she was sure. 

He gathered her up in his arms, entering her with one swift thrust. He paused, letting her body adjust, waiting for her to tell him when she was ready for him to move. At her nod, he began, the pace slow and tender at first, his eyes watching hers, judging by the reactions of her body and her eyes when to pick up the pace. His angle was perfect, he knew her so well by now to hit that place inside her which caused her the most pleasure every time.

Padmé leaned against the wall, trusting the weight of herself in his strong arms, savouring the pleasure of his thrust and length. Her second orgasm grew gradually, the power of it taking her even higher than the one caused by his mouth and tongue. She felt him pulse inside her and she welcomed his seed into her body.

When they were both aware of their surroundings once more, he returned her to the ledge and washed her again, before washing himself. 

He helped her from the shower and towelled her dry before drying himself. Wrapping a robe around her, he took the spare for himself then followed her to the bedroom.

She sat on a soft armchair and towel dried her hair, before arranging it so the wet curls were off her neck. He took a seat in the other one nearby, waiting for her to determine what they did next.

When she did, her question surprised him. “What do we do about our relationship?”

“I have to seek the blessing of a Council member,” he replied. “We shall need to use discretion because of our positions. Other than that, it is up to you just as much as it to me. I know how I feel about you. I love you and I would like us to last.”

“So would I,” she affirmed. “I love you and I have no desire to give you up. If we can continue to have a relationship, I would like to.”

“Then it’s settled,” he smiled at her. “I hate to ask, but how are you feeling?”

“I am well, I promise, Obi-Wan,” she answered. “I came to peace with it during our shower. My only concern is how Anakin shall react to us.”

“As he is soon to pass his trials, I have no reason to tell him,” he said. “It would not be right to hide it from him, but he has no right to judge my private life, as much as I have none to judge him. He will soon be a knight independent from me. There will be little reason for our paths to cross, especially if I chose another padawan.”

She nodded, pondering the matter herself. During the ritual he had barely acknowledged her, despite asking for her participation, claiming to care about her. She had expected more from him. It made any guilt, any responsibility or obligation which she had previously felt, fade away.

“I will not insist on you telling him,” she said. “Nor will I ask that you conceal it either. Before today I had not seen him in ten years. He has not sought me out and nor do I expect him to, after his behaviour during the ritual. He is no longer the boy, or the friend I once knew. I wish him well but that is all.”

“I must admit to being disappointed in his behaviour towards you during this ritual,” he agreed. “It is not a requirement of the trial to be courteous, yet still,” he paused, his meaning clear. “Unless he asks, I shall not volunteer.”

She nodded, letting silence fall between them. 

Again he waited for her to speak.

“What shall we do with the time we have left today?” she asked him.

“Whatever you wish,” he replied. “I have no need to return to the Temple until tomorrow morning.”

She sat in thought for a time, then decided.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Now you know the basic premise of the story, I shall spoiler a little. There are two choices now. Chapter 2 is that Anakin is able to perform the ritual. In Chapter 3, he cannot rise to the occasion.


End file.
